¿Quieres jugar Póker?
by D.grey-fan
Summary: Todos sabemos que Allen nunca pierde un partida de póker, y que Krory… bueno, el siempre pierde. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Allen le enseñara uno de sus pequeños trucos?


**¿Quieres jugar Póker?**

Sinopsis: Todos sabemos que Allen nunca pierde un partida de póker, y que Krory… bueno, el siempre pierde. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Allen le enseñara uno de sus pequeños trucos?

(Traducción de primer fic, que estaba en Ingles. Al parecer no fue muy popular, espero que sea mejor recibido en español.)

Advertencia: DGM (obviamente) no es mío.

…

Tres meses antes

Era una fría noche. Había nieve por todos lados. Eran casi las 12 en aquel pequeño pueblo y la calle principal se encontraba casi vacía, y digo casi porque tres figuras caminaban por ella. Estaban hablando.

—Kuro chan, Allen no puede salvarte cada vez que tratas de jugar cartas —exclamó Lavi con molestia.

—Lo siento, Lavi —se disculpó Krory entre sollozos—, pero en verdad pensé que podría ganar. Un hombre me dijo que debería intentarlo, dijo que "siempre hay un ganador".

«Si, y siempre hay un tonto que se cree eso» pensó Lavi.

—Lavi tiene razón. Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Krory—intervino Allen, mirando a su amigo.

—Lo…lo hare. Es solo que no entiendo… esto siempre me pasa a mí.

—Tal vez porque eres demasiado crédulo y las personas se aprovechan de…mmm…

Allen colocó una mano sobre la boca de Lavi. No estaba ayudando en nada, y Krory comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo.

—Tengo una idea Krory —dijo Allen— ¿Qué tal si te doy un pequeño truco para jugar cartas, mm?

—¿De…de verdad?

—¡Ohh! Uno de los trucos de Allen ¡Yo también quiero saber!

—No, Lavi, tu no necesitas esto. Esto es solo para ayudar a Krory.

Allen se acerco a su amigo y susurró unas palabras en el oído de Krory.

—Ohhh. Ya veo. Aja, aja…aja… ¡espera un segundo, eso es trampa!

—Quieres ganar, si o no —preguntó Allen con una malvada sonrisa.

—Hmm…si…si, por favor

….

Tres meses después

Era una hermosa noche con una brillante luna llena. Krory estaba realmente feliz porque se encontraba jugando ajedrez con su querida novia, Miranda Lotto. (Si, ambos habían comenzado a salir). Aquello era algo que solían hacer con frecuencia, en especial después de una misión, Solo que aquella noche era algo distinta. Krory no estaba prestando atención al juego. En aquellos momentos solo tenía ojos para Miranda, y no podía dejar de pensar que aquella noche ella se veía…

—¿Arystar?

—¿Hmmm?

—Es tu turno —dijo ella.

—¿De verdad?...Lo siento amor, Creo que estaba un poco…

—¿Dormido?

—Solo distraído —contestó un poco avergonzado.

—Bueno —exclamó Miranda, sonriendo—Si prefieres, podemos jugar otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa?

—Sí, también tengo una baraja, así que podríamos jugar algo, no lo sé, tal vez ve a pescar o uno…

—O póker.

—¿Hum? ¿Póker? —preguntó Miranda, sorprendida.

—Que sucede Hay algo de malo con…

—No, es solo que pensé que no te gustaba ese juego —contesto entre risas, recordando la historia de su primer viaje en tren—.Pero hay un problema, no tenemos nada que apostar.

Krory pensó durante un momento y de repente dijo:

—Bueno…tenemos nuestra ropa.

Miranda quedo atónita y, Krory, de pronto comprendió lo que acababa de decir.

—¡NO! No es lo que crees… quiero decir… solo pensaba que siempre pierdo mi ropa cuando juego, entonces… solo decía eso porque… porque…

—¿Por qué suena divertido?

—Exacto… ¡¿Qué?

Krory quedo atónito ante esto y Miranda se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No sé porqué dije eso, lo siento —se disculpó ella.

—No, no, está bien… créeme yo entiendo.

Y vaya que era cierto. La idea de jugar aquel juego era muy, muy tentadora. Pero ellos eran demasiado tímidos y les resultaba algo vergonzoso el admitirlo.

La habitación quedó en silencio por varios minutos, luego Krory hablo:

—Bueno… creo que podríamos jugar… me refiero, ambos queremos…eh, eso creo…pero solo si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto —(Estaba tan nervioso).

—Lo- lo estoy… solo es un juego, no es cierto —dijo Miranda. (Ella también ere un manojo de nervios).

—¡Sí! …solo un juego.

Habían decidido jugar. Pero la mente de Krory estaba demasiado confundida.

Ella era su novia, ¿cierto?

Habían salido juntos por casi ocho meses (y 23 días)… ¿cierto?

Era solo un juego… ci… ¿cierto?

El juego comenzó, y sorprendentemente, Miranda ganó la primera mano.

—Qué extraño —dijo Miranda, contemplando sus cartas —Normalmente no tengo suerte en este tipo de cosas.

Krory se rascó la cabeza. Esto también era una sorpresa para el.

—Yal vez es tu noche de suerte—dijo.

—Tal vez si…mmm…creo que tienes que darme algo.

—Hemm… tienes razón.

Krory tomó su capa y se la dio a Miranda

—Hmm… gracias.

—Hee…de nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?¿ Estaba perdiendo otra vez?¡No, no podía perder otra vez, ni así!

«Hey… espera un segundo…que hay de el truco de Allen» pensó.

Krory sacudió la cabeza.

«No, eso no está bien…eso sería algo…»

—Arystar —llamo la voz de Miranda —Deberías poner atención o voy a ganar de nuevo—dijo entre risas. Krory la miro asombrado.

«Bueno tal vez solo una vez»

Utilizo el truco de Allen, y este funciono a la perfección. Había ganado la segunda mano y sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría…pero, espera… ¿estaba bien?

—Bueno…creo que gane, amor…entonces

—Aquí tienes dijo Miranda colocando sus zapatos frente a el

—Hee…gracias

Y el juego continúo

«Bueno, eso no era lo que tenía en mente…¡espera!…¿¡en que estaba pensando!»

Krory seguía pensando en esto cundo escucho una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, que por alguna razón, sonaba igual a la de Lavi.

«No te preocupes, eso es normal, después de todo eres un hombre.»

Krory volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Que estaba haciendo él en su mente.

«No, te equivocas. Yo soy un caballero»

«¿De verdad?» dijo la pequeña voz «¿entonces porque estás haciendo trampa?»

«Solo lo hice una vez» pensó, colocando sus cartas sobre la mesa.

«¿Y qué hay de ahora?»

Krory observo las cartas que acababa de bajar.

«Utilizaste el truco otra vez y ni siquiera te diste cuenta»

«¡¿Como?»

En ese momento Krory se dio cuenta de que la vocecita estaba en lo cierto. Miranda observo sus cartas y suspiro con pesadez, pero luego trato de sonreír.

—Bueno…creo que ganaste— Miranda soltó una risita, pero solo porque estaba nerviosa. — Preferiría darte mi chaqueta (era lo mejor que podía escoger).

«¿Chaqueta…? »pensó, preocupado.

«Wiii»

«¡Calla!»

«¿Cual es el problema? ,pregunto la voz ¿ No es lo que querías?»

«No, voy acabar con esto ahora»

Eso era suficiente. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Estaba ahí, haciendo trampa para ganar una partida de póker en la que había apostado su ropa y la ropa de Miranda. ¿Que le sucedía?

Miranda comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme.

«Esto no está bien» pensó «El va a creer que soy…

«¡Soy un pervertido!» pensó Krory

La pequeña voz volvió a hablar, pero ahora no sonaba como la de Lavi.

«Deberías avergonzarte»

—¡LO ESTOY! —gritó. Pobre Krory aquello había resultado demasiado para él. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero terminó por tropezar con la mesa y cayó al suelo. Su nariz sangraba en exceso y luego se desmayo.

—¡Kyaaaaaaa! —Miranda gritó y corrió fuera de la habitación— ¡Ayuda!

…

Krory despertó una hora más tarde. Se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, tendido en su cama. Y no estaba solo.

—Kuro-chan, estas despierto. Allen, mira, Kuro-chan está bien.

—¿Krory te sientes bien?

—¿Hee…que sucedió?

—No estamos seguros— dijo Lavi, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Krory— Miranda dijo que te desmayaste y luego grito pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Miranda… donde esta?

—En su habitación. Dijo algo sobre buscar sus zapatos.

En ese momento, Krory recordó todo. Comenzó a sonrojarse y luego se cubrió la cabeza con la sabanas.

—¿Kuro-chan, que sucede? —pregunto Lavi con preocupación

Krory no contesto, sonreía bajo las sabanas. Nunca se había sentido tan extraño, tan culpable pero a la vez… tan feliz.

Notas finales: Gracias a todos los que revisaron mi última historia, espero que esta también sea de su agrado. Reviews, quejas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.


End file.
